The Regret We Have Inside
by JustSayR5
Summary: Ally Hears Team Austin Say Some Pretty Hurtful Stuff about her and they even fire her from the team and ally decides to get a new client to write songs for they become pretty anwhile team austin is stuck with kira that cant even write songs!Will they come crawling back to Ally?Will Ally forgive them?Sucky summary but please give it a chance(:
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first Fanfic on here:)

~I hope you enjoy it!

Ally's POV

I can't believe what they just just fired me from the team for Kira starr.I ran into my house crying,I collapsed on the floor and sobbbed my eyes out.I heard a bang from upstairs followed by footsteps,before you knew it my sister Cassidy was kneled down next to me comforting me while I cried."Alls why are you crying?",She asked.I sniffed and looked up.

"Team Austin used me and called me all sorts of things",I cried.

*FlashBack*

Ally's POV

I walked to starr records to meet up with the going to discuss more about what's going to happen next with Austin's career.I got outside Jimmy's office but I stopped because I heard talking. I peeked inside the door just to see what was going on I saw the Team and Kira...

"ugh I hope you hurry up and fire ally soon im sick of seeing her!",Kira bellowed.I rolled my eyes nothing new if it came from what came next was totally unexpected.

"I know she is totally embarrassing Im embarrassed to be seen with her",Austin roared with laughter.I started to cry but I kept quiet so nobody could hear me.

"And I thought Dez was annoying",Trish snickered.I felt my heart break in two from what just came from my best- ex best friends everybody laughed.

After 45 minutes of being called usless,worthless,ugly,slut,dressed like a old granny on a good day.I finally walked home crying my eyes out.

*End of FlashBack*

Cassidy looked mad,raging mad.I sniffed and looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Their is good news though",I looked at me and smiled.

"What?",She asked.I handed her the letter I got from my dream school have offered me a full squealed in excitement.

"Im so happy for you!",She exclaimed hugging me.I giggled and hugged back.

"I cant believe you got a full scholarship!",She rambled on.I chuckled.

"So when do you leave?",She asked.I took the letter and looked.

"Uhhh...tomorrow",I said,my face falling a bit. Cassidy had the same expression.

"Oh...but the 10 months will go by fast",She said trying to lighten the mood.I smiled.

"It will".

Well its the next day.I'm packing for MUNY,my flight leaves at 2:00pm so I have an extra hour with Cassidy including going to the airport.I walked downstairs dragging my bags down with saw me and smiled,I smiled this 10 months will go by fast I hope it does I'm going to miss my sister.

For the past hour we watched films ate candy,laughed,and took was time for me to go to the airport.I sighed and grabbed my bags and got into the car with Cassidy.

At The Airport

"Flight boarding to New York gates are now open",The intercom said.I turned to Cassidy and Gave her a big hug,as she hugged me back even tighter.

"Im gonna miss you sis",She whispered in my ear.I nodded.

"Me to...I better go dont wanna miss my flight",I said picking up my nodded and waved goodbye as I walked off into the plane.

On the Plane

I sat down pulling out my phone to put it on airplane mode,but something caught my eye.1 new message from Austin:Your fired from team Austin later.I teared up at his message firing me through the phone...again.I felt my sadness drift away but not all the way as i felt anger build up i wanted to punch something but I didn't I remembered what Cassidy had said-"We will prove them wrong when we get back".I smirked I definatley know how i'm going to start to do that.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Dont own anything you recognize I only own the story!=)

Next chapter tomorrow or soon!

~remember to smile:D


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys chapter two hope you enjoy :)**

**I dont own anything but the story :)**

**~Be sure to review and tell me what you think c:**

Cassidy's POV

***beep beep beep***

I groaned and hit my alarm clock with my I have to run errands for my dad ugh I really wish Ally was here she makes it 10x better.I dragged myself out of bed and picked my alarm clock that I apparently broke and is now on the floor...oooops!,and I threw it in the bin and got dressed.I ran downstairs and got into my white car and drove to the mall and went into the Music accessory store we need some new guitar strings and drum sticks.I got them off of the isle and bought them.

I walked out of the store,but I bumped into someone on the way.

"Oh sorr-",I stopped when I saw who it was,I rolled my eyes without them seeing.

"Hey Cassidy",They all said cheery,yeah cheery because they hurt my sister.

"Hey",I said with no emotion in my voice.

Trish quirked a eyebrow."So uh were's ally?,I haven't seen her for a while".

"Why would you care?",I all looked confused.

"What do you mean?",Austin asked confusion in his voice.

"You know since you fired her TWICE",I say screaming the last part,yeah Ally texted me saying they fired her again I don't think she would want to hear it once let alone twice.

"Yeah yeah whatever the bitch deserved it anyway",Kira fake smile faded,she did not just say smirked,oh Im gonna wipe that slutty smirk right off of her face.

"Hey kira",I looked at me.

"What?"

***SMACK***

I slapped her hard strait across her face.

"OWWWW",She was my time to smirk serves her right she shouldn't go talking about my sister like that little took her hand off of her face and got her mirror out of her bag to look at her face and looked at could already see the red mark I left,its probably going to swell but ehh whatever not my problem now.

"Bitch you ruined my face",She screamed.I smirk.

"Sweetie it was ruined before if i did anything i fixed it",I said with a fake sweet screeched and stomped her foot.I chuckled,she is pathetic.

"So were is Ally?",Austin rolled her eyes.

"She left",I answered with a sigh.I could have swore I saw a look of sadness flash across his face I probably just saw things.

"Oh",He looked down.

"Why do you care anyway",Kira said with a hint of annoyance faffing about with her face.

"Shut up kira",He said annoyed.

I walked off bored off the conversation and plus I dont want to be near them bitches that hurt my did they even do that in the first place anyway?,Did they just use her for her songs?,Did they never really care about her?.All those questions ran through my brain as I got into my car,started the engine and drove off back home.

As soon as I got into the house,the phone rung,probably dad asking to see if I ran his errands.I picked up the phone.

"Hello?",I asked.

"Hey cass its Ally!",She exclaimed a smiled in her voice.

"OMG HEY ALLY I CANT WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME OMG ",I screamed down the phone.I heard her laugh.

"I know me neither",She replied still laughing a bit.

"Anyway so how you going?",I asked.

"I'm fine",She started."Oh by the way do you know how you said we will prove them wring when we get back?",She asked.

I nodded."yeahhhh",I said dragging out the 'y'

"Well I already made one step",She said announced,I smiled.

"Really?",I asked shocked.

"Yup I got myself a new look attitude and a new client his name is Mitchell",She answered.I smiled.

"That's awsome",I said.

"Yeah I gotta go to class see you",She

"Bye"

"Laters sis"

Ally's POV

I laughed at something Mitchell just told are working on a new song,its weird because I always write songs with Austin,no Ally you need to forget about that,but...it just seems so weird,don't get me wrong Mitchell's awsome it just I guess Im not used to writing with we had finished some off the song we went back to our dorms...yup were also room mates with another girl and a boy of course..duh they wouldnt let a girl and a boy share a room by themselves no matter how old they are.

I can't wait to go home and see Cassidy and also get back at the team of I wouldn't do that but they hurt me that much im going to...they do deserve it right?...I hope.I sighed and got under the covers and went to sleep.

**~I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**Also their is more drama to come so please dont stop reading!=)**

**And thanks you so so so much to all the people that reviewed it means so much thank you!**

**Until the next chapter...tomorrow=)...If I dont I will try and uploading twice the next day!**

**~Stay Rossome,Rydazzling,Rockin',Rikerlicious&rattastic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys two chapters in one day...wow i never thought i would do that..but i am!:Danyway i hope you enjoy the chapter!=)**

**~enjoy!...oh by the way when i put something in bold in the story it means that a noise,or something are you with me?...you'll understand when you see it!=-D.**

Ally's POV

Guess who's going back to miami?...yup me..whooo...yay lets dance...sarcasm,anyway I cant wait to get home to see Cassidy I miss her so much...we totally need to bring Mitchell shopping with us!,Oh yeah turns out that Mitchell is from miami to!...and he lives on the same street as us...weird i have never seen him before...but oh well he was probably one of those shy is definitely not shy now I will tell you we got on the plane he went to some random girl and asked to see if he could plug a cable outside of the window to charge his phone...like come on who does that?...oh wait Mitchell does!...of course.I sighed well its gonna take at least 3 hours to get to miami...so imma get comfy on this first class plane...oh yeah me and Mitchell have become huuuuuge since literally their was at least 16,000 fans at the airport wanting autographs and pictures with us.I was so shocked I started to cry,this one girl shouted'OMG ALLY ARE OK...OK BITCHES MOVE OUT OF MY WAY I WANT TO SEE IF MY IDOL IS OK',Oh god that made me cry harder that was so sweet like i went over to the girl and gave her a huge hug and gave her 5 autographed different photos and had 3 pictures took with her. She was so sweet I dont know if this is going to far but i gave her my phone number secretly.I have changed a lot since I went to MUNY,I got a new look it was a mixture actually it was a bad girl/rocker/cute girl and my attidude changed I dont have a nicey nicey attidude anymore...only with my fans friends and family though and people who I just met,i do but not with people I dont like.I fell asleep about 10 minutes later.

"Ugh",I groaned,someone kept poking me in the side it was really annoying.

"What",I put his hands up in defence.

"Ok ok girl chill I dont wanna be bitch slapped",He said taking his seatbelt off.

"Were are you going?",I asked got up and opened the side cabinet with out hand luggage in."Um im getting off the plane"

"Oh the plane has landed",I said getting chuckled.

"No shit Ally",He teased,I rolled my eyes.

We got our luggage and went outside as soon as we were in sight their was very loud screaming,I smiled and waved at the fans while Mitchell winked and did that one hand wave boys do,I rolled my eyes and smiled Mitchell was such a signed pictures and took them with the fans but unfortunately I dont see Cassidy...were is that I here a whistle.I see Cassidy waving from the top window on the limo top half of her body showing while the other half was unseen in the limo.I tapped Mitchell and pointed to Cassidy signalling him that were going over their.

"Hey cass",I say getting in the limo while Mitchell got in after gave me a hug.

"I missed you",She whispered.I hugged back.

"Me to",I whisper back,as the limo driver started the limo and drove off.

We finally got home we were greeted by Mitchell's mom and dad and me and cass's dad.

"Hi my baby!",Mitchell's mom,Mari squealed hugging him and me.

"Hey mom"

"Hey mari",I said giving her a smile.

"Oh my Ally arn't you and your sister beautiful!",She and Cassidy blushed.

"Thank you",We both smiled.

"So who up for shopping oh btw you have got a gig at the mall in 20 minutes",She said telling us at the last minute,typical Cassidy.

"20 MINUTES!",Me and Mitchell exclaimed.

"Yeah we better go now",She said pointing to the all made a run for it to the mall.

We finally made it,about 10 minutes later I grabbed my mic as their was already at least 16,000 people in the mall.I was shocked anyway me and Mitchell went on.

"HOW U DOING MIAMI?",I screamed into the mic,everyone smiled.

"I hope you like this song!",Mitchell said into the mic.

Mitchell started to sing.

Bold-Ally Italics-Mitchell

Hey! weres the drums?

*Everyone started to cheer*

Whoa,Oh-oh-oh

Lets go!

Ohh girl you shinning,

like a 5th avenue diamond,

and they dont make you like they used to,

your never going out of style,

Ooh pretty baby,

the world might've gone crazy,

the way you save me,

who can blame me?,

when i just wanna make you smile,

*Everyone starts cheering more because the chorus is nearly coming*

**I wanna thrill you like michael,**

**I wanna kiss you like prince,**

**Lets get it on like marvin gaye,**

*Ally starts to walk over to the end of the crowd high fiving people from underneath*

*Sees team austin smile fades carries on singing and running around the stage highfiving fans*

**Like a hathaway,**

**write a song for you like this,**

**im out of my head,**

**im out of my mind,**

**thinking i was born in the wrong time,**

**one of a kind living in a world gone plastic,**

**baby your so classic,**

**baby your so classic,**

**baby you,**

**baby your so classic,**

**four dozen of roses,**

**anything for you to notice,**

**all the way to serenade you,**

**doing it sanatra style,**

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac,

like a gentleman bringin glamour back,

keep it reel to reel in the way i feel,

i could walk you down the aisle,

**I wanna thrill you like michael,**

**I wanna kiss you like prince,**

**Lets get it on like marvin gaye,**

**like a hathaway,**

**write a song for you like this,**

**your over my head,**

**im out of my mind,**

**thinking i was born in the wrong time,**

**Its love on rewind,**

**everything is throw-backish **(I kinda like it,like it),

**out of my league,**

**old school chic,**

**like a movie star,**

**from a sliver screen,**

**your one of a kind living in a world gone plastic,**

**baby your so classic,**

**baby your so classic,**

**baby your so classic,**

baby your class and baby your sick,

i never met a girl like you till i we met,

a star in the 40s centre fold in the 50s,

got me trippin in the sixties,

hippies queen of the discotheque,

a 70s dream and a 80s best,

hepburn,beyonce,marilyn,massive,

girl your timeless,just so classic,

**your over my head,**

**im out of my mind,**

**thinking i was born in the wrong time,**

**Its love on rewind,**

**everything is throw-backish **(I kinda like it,like it),

**out of my league,**

**old school chic,**

**like a movie star,**

**from a sliver screen,**

**your one of a kind living in a world gone plastic,**

**baby your so classic,**

**baby your so classic,**

**baby your so classic.**

The crowd cheered very loud as we finished the sung a couple more songs the a Q&A then After the show we met a few fans and then walked back home.

"ALLY WAIT!",A voice screamed.I turned around shocked.

**Hoped you enjoyed,dont own the song your so classic by MKTO its a awsome song though,sadly dont own A&A either:(**

**until next time...tomorrow:)**

**~Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!:DChapter 4 already...wow...=)Thank you so much everyone for reviewing it means a lot...I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**~Enjoy**

-1 hour ago-

Austin's POV

Damn their is a lot of people in the mall...why?,their must be someone pretty famous for like 16,000 people to be in Miami ,trish,dez and kira walked through all of the people all the way to the second row damn these fans wont let you one step in front,we literally had to crawl finally got their and saw a girl and a boy,that girl looks oddly familiar she was beautiful long waist length thick ombre hair,beautiful smile,angelic face,just downright beautiful.I see they were doing a quick Q&A before they were going to sing so i just stood and listened.A girl put her hand up.

"This questions for Ally and Mitchel",She started,WAIT ALLY!?,i carried on listening."Do you two ever have fights?"

Ally smiled."Not a lot mainly in the morning going to the bathroom when we stay at hotels sometimes",She said chuckling.

Mitchell nodded."Definitely",He laughed.

"So miami you ready to rock!?",Ally screamed into them crowd went crazy loud.

Mitchell chuckled."Hope you like this song".

They both started to sing,the crowd went crazy,jumping and screaming singing along to the song.I couldn't keep my eyes of Ally has matured so much,she's just beautiful,not that she wasn't before its just...you danced around with Mitchell as they sang the song man they were good,she looked up and saw me,her smile had faded but she carried on singing and dancing like she was supposed to.

Around a hour later everyone had met them had some pictures and they went after screaming holding the autographs,wow their very big saw Ally,Cassidy and Mitchell walking back home im pretty sure anyway.

"ALLY WAIT!",I shouted,I have to appologize to her.

Ally's POV

"ALLY WAIT!",Someone shouted,I turned around are they here and they have the nerve to talk to me?.Oh I don't think so.

"Ally wait please here me out",Austin begged. Kira rolled her eyes.I glared at her,bitch got problems.

"Why should I?,just so you can talk about me behind my back and fire me TWICE!?",I said all looked guilty,I 'wonder' why.

"Look were sorry we didn't mean to",He said."My career is nothing without you".Its true his career has crashed since I quit.

"So you are just use me so you get more popular and famous?,why don't you just ask Kira you seem to like her songs more",I face turned cold.

"Ok fine",He said."You know what yes my life has gotten better since you left and yes Kira's songs are better than yours",he said in a mean voice.I gasped tears threatening to spill,no I will not cry over him.

His gasped and his eyes widened him hand flying up to his mouth covering it as he realized what he just said."no no no no no Ally I didn't really mean it I-",I cut him off.

I shook my head."No Austin I'm sick of this you obviously mean it...you know what?,just leave me alone...and the part I dont like the most",I said tears spilling out of my eyes.I continued."I fell in love with you".

Tears started spilling out of his eyes like a water fall."But Ally I love you",He said his lip quivering.

I shook my eye pursing my lips tears still running down my face."You don't Austin".

He nodded."Yes I do,I'm in love with you".

I shook my head once again."Lies",I said walking of with Cassidy and Mitchell.

Austin fell to his knees and put his head in his knelt next to his helping him up."Come on buddy".

-Later On-

Ally's POV

I sighed and plopped down on the couch,Cassidy and Mitch sat next to me.

"Are you ok?",Cass asked.I shook my head and rubbed my forehead.

"I don't know about this Austin guys but what he did was so wrong",Mitch said handing me a drink of water.

I took a sip."But it wasn't just him it was all of them,I'm not even close to forgiving them",I said.

"Let's just see what happens at school tomorrow",Cass said.I nodded.

"Is my mom upstairs?",Mitch asked,I nodded.

"Yeah your mom is staying the night because my mom is showing her things...so basically their having a sleepover",I chuckled.

Mitch nodded."okay".

"You staying in the guest room",I said.

Mitch nodded again."Im going to bed then",He said,I nodded.

"Yeah me to",I said,Cass followed me upstairs.

Lets just see what happens tomorrow...

**oooooo they saw eachother,what do you think will happen tomorrow?.**

**Be sure to leave a review telling me what you think,so i can get your feedback.**

**~Until next time,tomorrow probably=-D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey chapter 5 wow I didn't know i would get that far lol=-D**

**~Enjoy**

Ally's POV

I was awoken by my annoying alarm clock,I groaned at whacked it with my hand sending it flying.I sat up and rubbed my eyes,I dragged myself out of bed to my bathroom to take a shower.I turned the shower tap on and waited for it to get warm before taking my clothes of and stepping in,I grabbed my vanilla scented shampoo and washed my hair.I rinsed it after 2 minutes and put the vanilla scented conditioner in my hair and rubbed it in.I left it in while i washed my self with my cherry scented body wash,then rinsed the wash of then after my hair.I stepped out of the shower and got my fluffy white towel and wrapped it around my body then grabbing my other light blue towel drying my hair with it.I walked out and grabbed some clothes,I went with a pink crop top crossing over at my stomach showing my sides and a quarter of my stomach and then some high waisted black shorts the showed my belly button piercing perfectly.I went over to my light blue dressing table and sat down in the chair to do my make up,I didn't put foundation because as my sister said I haven't got any imperfections and I don't need it so, I don't put it on.I put on a nude eye-shadow some mascara and a pink nude lipstick.I left my hair wavy I grabbed my Victoria secret multicoloured dip dye backpack,put on my Hollister strawberry scented body pray and put on my black converse and head downstairs.

As soon as I got downstairs I saw Mitchell scoffing some cereal,Cassidy giving him a weird look Marissa and my mom talking about this band from the 80s whatever. Cass saw me and smiled and waved her hand for me to come over here. Cass told me she needs to tell me something but not until later because she doesn't want anybody to know,I told her it was fine and that she could tell me later.

"We should get to school",i said putting my backpack down to tie my and Cass nodded getting their backpacks and putter their shoes on.I finished tying my shoe laces and I grabbed my car keys.

"Wanna race",I asked Mitch swinging the keys around my finger,eyebrows nodded giving me a sly smirk.

"Your on"

We both raced down the highway to school at the moment me and Cass was in the lead but Mitch wasn't far isn't far from here now so we should get their in like 2 minutes.I heard a car horn beep form beside me it was Mitch.

"Slowing down Dawson,dont wanna lose",He smirked speeding off.

My face turned dark and I smirked,Oh Mitchell you shouldn't of done that.I speeded off going way past was just around the corner so we wasn't far.

We speeded into school I go their just before Mitchell,everyone was staring at us no doubt about and Cass got out of the car just as Mitch did.I stook my tongue out at him,he chuckled.I saw team Austin over the other side of the park,I rolled my eyes and walked into nit a lot of people were outside no body came up to us...until we got inside everyone was crowding around us.I smiled and hugged a few people signing autographs again,Until the bell rung signalling us to go to class.

We got into class the teacher told us to stand infront of the class,we agreed.

The teacher smiled,"I guess you guys are familiar with Mitchell and Ally right?"

The boys wolf whistled,I saw Austin roll his eyes at the boys,I smirked I decided I was gonna tease him a little,I mean he does deserve it right?...course.I chuckled a little,and even the girls where cheering their diffrent from other girl,like some girls roll their eyes jealous of them but these ones did'nt they cheered and smiled.

"Why don't you sing a song for us?",The teacher asked me and Mitch.

We nodded."Sure".

I whispered something to Mitch and Cassidy,This is when were gonna tease Austin,but lookily the class and the teacher thought we were picking a song, and Cass smirked.

Mitch-Italics Ally-Bold Brackets-Ally's POV

Mitch started to sing,

Hey were's the drums?,

Oh whoa oh-oh-oh

Lets go!,

(Mitch started to sing to me holding my hand swaying slightly his face close to mine i saw austin tense out of the corner of my eye I smirked)

Oooh girl you shining,

Like a 5th avenue diamond,

and they dont make you like they used to,

your never going out of style,

(I could see austin getting jealous glaring slightly at Mitchell I chuckled slightly nobody heard me)

Oooh pretty baby,

this world mighnt have gone crazy,

(He started to spin me I giggled he then turned me so my back was against his chest and we were swaying I laughed)

who can blame me?,

When i just wanna make you mine?,

**I wanna thrill you like michael,**

**I wanna kiss you like prince,**

**(I blew him a kiss and he chuckled)**

**Lets get it on like marvin gaye,**

**Like a hathaway,**

**write a song for you like this,**

**(I winked at him)**

**Your over my head,**

**im out of my mind,**

**Thinking i was born in the wrong time,**

**one of a kind living in a world gone plastic,**

Baby your so classic,

Baby your so classic,

baby you,

baby your so classic,

We stopped we didn't song all of the song but ya know...The class cheered and 'woooed'.I smiled.

"Wow guys that was amazing...but can I asked are you and Mitchell a couple?",The teacher asked.

I nearly chocked on my own spit I shooked my head."Oh no no no were best friends".I saw austin relax hen i said were not dating.

"Oh looked like you were a couple how you were dancing",The teacher said.

Mitchell looked at me like 'what are we gonna say?'

"Oh thats just...out routine for the song",I teacher and the class bought it.

"Oh ok",the teacher said.I smiled aquwardly.

The bell rung for first period,P.E yay!...sarcasm,lets see how that goes.

**Hope you enjoyed that=-D**

**And yes Mitchell is played by Mitchell musso if your wondering:D**

**~Until next time..again tomorrow imma try and upload everyday if i can!**

**Be sure to review so i can get your feedback and maybe tell me some ideas to see what you would like to happen in the story and i will see if i can make it happen!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys just to let you know this chapter will be a little dramatic..:D**

**~Enjoy**

Ally's POV

Well here we are standing outside in the red hot summer in Miami,I'm waiting for my sister in that little shed thing she said she had to sort her t-shirt out because it was uncomfortable,and she didn't feel like walking all the way back to the changing rooms so she went in their,suddenly I smelt burning.

"MISS THE SHED IS ON FIRE",A girl screamed.

Everyone gasped.

"MY SISTERS IN THEIR",I shouted before running to the shed.

"NO ALLY YOU CANT GO IN THEIR",A teacher screamed,I took one last look at everyone before going in.

I heard coughing and it wasn't just me.I search around before the coughing became closer.I could her people shouting out side.

"GET THEM OUT OF THEIR",I heard Mitchell shout.I started to cough uncontrollably.

"SOMEONE HELP!"

The coughing became closer as I looked around,I finally saw her in the eyes widened as I pushed some broken wood out of my way,the fire was getting worser and worser by the second.I finally got to Cassidy she was stuck on something so she couldn't get out.I helped her get unravled to the thing she was stuck on,but then I realized something,we couldn't get out the fire had blocked the and Cass panicked,as we kicked everything that was infront of us trying to look for a way to escape,I saw a window I pointed to it kicking it to smash it to get out,we finally did,but we were to late just as we got out the shed exploded sending us flying.

I heard everybody scream as the shed exploded.I was still concious but Cassidy wasn't,I carried her around the exploded shed with the energy i had left which wasn't much to everyone coughing and soon as they saw me they cheered crying happy tears,they all ran to me.I looked at team austin,then to Mitchell,then to the teacher,she took her out of my arms.

"Make sure she survives",was the last thing I said before collapsing onto the floor hearing screams.

It was all white everything was plain white,I could hear voices all around me an zapping on my chest.

"Is she going to be ok?",I heard Mitchell say.

"She is going to survive right?",I heard someone else say.

"I dont know",I heard someone else say.

ZAP,

My family

ZAP,

My friends

ZAP,

My career

ZAP,

ZAP,

ZAP,

As much as I tried I couldn't open my eyes it was like they were glued together.

"I'm going to try one last time,if this dosen't to it...im sorry,she's gone",Someone said,im guessing it was the person that was zapping my chest.

I heard cries,so the whole P.E class is around me...great...sarcasm.

ZAP,

I couldn't do it,my eyes wouldnt open,I couldn't breath.

I heard a sigh."Im sorry...she's gone".

I heard hyserical cries,gasps and a scream from Cassidy and a "NOO",shouted from Team Austin and are team austin even here?! they don't care about me...wait care,maybe if I think of something I care about the most maybe I'll regain conciousness.

My career,

My friends,

My family,

I let out a loud gasp,before coughing and opening my eyes,I could see everyone around me the teacher,paramedic,my class,Mitchell,Cassidy.I started to cough uncontrollably sister started to freak out.

"W-w-w-why is she doing that...HELP HER",Cass screamed tears filling her ,gasps and screams.

I began to settle down and to stop coughing,I blinked a few times to get rid of the blurriness.

"Ally can you hear me?",The paramedic said,but it sounded very faint,everyone was looking at me shocked and scared.

"Yes",I whispered my voice cracked and hoarse.

**Very dramatic right?...i know:p.**

**Be sure to review to give me your feedback thanks to all the people that reviewed!**

**Until next time**

**~Bye**


End file.
